Rip Tide
by profanityspeaker
Summary: Finding yourself in a world where you don't belong is not easy but it is up ot you to make the most out of it even if there is a lot in your way to make it harder. Oc story as Ino s' adopted sister with major rpg elements parings undecited possible yuri.Undecided parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about naruto or anything else mentioned expect my oc.**

_Summary: Waking up in your favorite fictional world seems like a dream come true but it turns bad fast._

_Warning: May contain same sex relationships(girlxgirl) and possibly other things not sure yep :P.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I woke up. I had a feeling I should not have.. This strange feeling that my life had already ended<p>

that my time had expired but I woke up . I remember reading manga I remember watching animes I remember hanging out with friends I remember doing stupid things but I cannot seem to remember anything about myself.

That brings me back to my current predicament I seem to have woken up someplace dark and small . I tried looking around but I could not see anything. I tried reaching for something anything really but nothing happened. It really didn't help that my whole body felt heavy I could barely move my limbs .

And then suddenly this really bright light struck my eyes it felt like it was my first time being out of the dark in god knows how many years .After that my whole body was yanked out of the small dark place . I started panicking. I blinked rapidly trying to steady my blurred vision but it wasn't helping . After a couple of moments in panic I started noticing my surroundings. I was currently in the arms of a giant. No really a freaking giant and then it hit me maybe I was in the attack on titan world and I was in the middle of a titan attack.

I tried to let out a battle cry and punch and kick the titan that had grabbed me . Well the word really was try because my ferocious battle cry came out as a real cry no seriously I started crying and my attempt at kicking and punching the unsuspecting titan came out as barely noticeable movements of my limbs. After a couple of minutes of struggling I noticed a couple of things. First they seemed to not want to eat me because if they really did want that I would already be dead. Second they were trying to communicate with me. And finally they were handling me with a lot of care.

Then it hit me the giants were not giants I was just that small I was a freaking baby. That would actually explain a lot how my vision and hearing were so bad but not how I remember my past life how I can make out all this information with my puny baby brain. After that initial panic attack and after coming to the conclusion that they were not giants out to eat me at least in the immediate vicinity I relaxed. I stopped crying and at the same time my body was wrapped in this

really soft cloth at least so I presume and I was handed to a giant with really long hair which was a soft blue color and that was all the details I could deduct with my useless little eyes. The woman seemed to be my mother because as soon as she got her hands on me she started humming something softly and I felt my entire body relax. I quickly fell asleep.

Just as I was falling asleep in my new mother's arms a loud piercing shout was heard from somewhere close. Immediately my eyes shot open and I tried to look around but my mom handed me to someone else and they immediately started running with me in their arms. I started crying but the person holding me didn't seem fazed at all. Why he was carrying me god knows where I could hear very loud explosions screams. There seemed to be a lot of people running away from where my current carrier was taking me.

A couple minutes later we stopped but wherever this was it the light were too bright for me to be able to see anything. My hearing was getting better and now I could actually understand what people around me were saying . "_Is this the girl"._A deep voice told spoke to the person holding me. _"Yes we should get this over with quickly before they find us or it breaks free from its bonds". _Spoke the person carrying me and then he placed me on something cold and hard. The cloth that I was snuggling in was removed and I started crying louder. I could vaguely feel something that I recognized as rain falling on me. I felt myself being touched by something slimy on my stomach and immediately after that a hand struck me.

The next moment the most awful pain that I have ever experienced in this life or the last flooded my small body. It felt like by body was being burned from the inside at the same time as it was burned from the outside. Before passing out I saw the familiar light blue colored hair of my mother's hair come straight towards me.

When I next woke up I was again being carried by someone. The pain was gone and but I felt strange. Looking up I saw the familiar light blue bangs of my mother . I also noticed she was covered in some red liquid. After a couple of seconds of processing this new bit of information I started crying again I mean there wasn't much else I could do I was a newborn. Seeing my distress my mother softly began to speak. "Don't_ worry my little angel no one will hurt you anymore._ " The effect was immediate I stopped crying and felt myself relax in her arms. A couple of minutes later after some more running in the rain we stopped.

Looking up I saw another person with brown hair. My mother handed me to him and said. "_You know what to do take her to the border with the land of fire there u will hand her over to Inoichi Yamanaka". _I was handed to the man and gave a firm. "_Hai Yukimura-sama_"

"_Also tell him that her name is Kukiko_" Before handing me to him she whispered in my ear "_Goodbye my little angel I will always love you" _Before giving me time to process all the information that just assaulted my newborn brain she tapped my forehead and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this i the first chapter of the first fanfic i have ever written I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about naruto or anything else mentioned expect my oc.**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was floating on water but that is impossible I should be traveling with my mother. That's right I was taken away but she saved me. And then she said goodbye. Was that all a dream , my body no longer feels heavy , I no longer feel pain. I opened my eyes and the first thing that greeted me was and ocean spread all around me. My vision wasn't blurry and I noticed that in the middle of the ocean there were giant pillars constructing some sort of barrier which seemed to be spread all around me as far as I could see. The inner part of the piller wall was covered in shadows.<p>

From the shadows a single giant red eye with a crimson pupil appeared . ''**So they finally disposed of him'' **Said a loud voice from the shadows. ''**At least with those eyes you will not end up a pupet like him . ****But its too early for you to be here kid so get out. '' **With that my eyes felt heavy and I fell unconscious again.

When I woke up next I immediately noticed that I was no longer floating in the water and my body felt heavy again . Opening my eyes I saw that I was in a wooden baby crib. The entire room was constructed out of wood in two different shades. The wood that made out the floor and the ceiling was a very dark color , the walls were were a very light shade and the baby crib that I was currently sitting in was a mix of the two colors. All in all the room a gave out a really classy vibe. It reminded me of the old Japanese houses. Another important detail would probably be that I was not alone in the crib. There was another newborn sleeping beside me. It seemed to be a fair skinned girl with short light blonde hair. **PERCEPTION +1**

**Would you like to open stats window?**

**Yes**

**No**

…...WHAT THE FUCK IS DIS? I thought I was reborn in some strange world but no I was reborn in a game. I don't know if this is good or bad but I think I should just go along with it for now. **YES**

**Kukiko **********

**UNKNOWN: 100%**

**UNKNOWN:?**

**Attributes**

**Strength**

**1**

**Agility**

**1**

**Vitality**

**25**

**Resilience**

**1**

**Reflexes**

**1**

**Perception**

**2**

**Willpower**

**1**

**Abilities**

**Level**

**Unique abilities**

**Level**

**Unknown**

**?**

**Unknown**

**?**

**Perks**

**Effect**

**Skills**

**Level**

What the hell is all this.

**Strength: A measure of how physically strong you are.**

**Agility: ****A measure of how fast you are.**

**Vitality: A combination of physical endurance and mental strength.**

**Resilience: Ability to endure pain.**

**Reflexes: A measure of how fast you can react.**

**Perception: A measure of your awareness.**

**Willpower: A measure of your mental resistance.**

This would be so cool if I was not so freaking weak and why the hell is my vitality so high compared to my other stats. At least that would explain why my whole body is so sluggish and heavy. Whatever I have more important things to think about right now how do I remove this stupid menu. Hmmm lets try **Close stats menu.** And it is gone …... well that ain't weird at all now is it. **Open stats menu.** And it appears out of nothing. **Close stats menu. **And it is gone …...

Ahhhhhhhhh whatever I need to think where I am and why this stupid blond midget beside me is trying to hump me. Think the last thing that I remember was being carried by mother and then she gave me to someone else told him to take me to the border of the land of fire and give me to some man named Inoichi Yamanaka and then she said goodbye to me and knocked me out. That crazy woman knocked me out what the hell is wrong with this people. And what is wrong with me I probably won't see my mother again and I am not even sad. Well that probably has something to do with the fact that I only know the woman's hair color. But why does the name Inoichi Yamanaka sound so familiar to me? Where have a heard it before? And what was up with that strange dream I had? Uh so many questions and no answers.

Wait wait wait wasn't Yamanaka the last name of Ino from the anime Naruto. In the anime she had blond hair just like the baby beside me and also had a similar skin color. She also had green eyes that lacked pupils. Now if I poke this little munchkin and it opens it's eyes and they turn up to be the exact same eyes I just described I will be just like all of the oc's that I used to read about well except the whole rpg thing. Enough thinking time for action. Well I did say time for action but that will be hard in my current predicament. You see while I was thinking the whole where am I , who am I , and what the hell is happening to me the little munchkin had maneuvered while sleeping and had me pinned. Well how did that happen you might ask. And my answer would be how the hell am I suppose to know but this kid must have some op stats. She sleeping soundly with her whole body on mine her arms on both sides of mine and her head snuggled in my chest. She was pretty cute in this position but I had to act my whole future depends on this moment so raised my head and bid her cheek. Okay maybe not my brightest moment but I had to get her off me she was heavy and I was pathetically weak.

Immediately after I bid her she opened her eyes which yep you guest it green and no pupils in sight , but anyway she started crying and screaming bloody murder God damn this kid can scream.

Maybe it was one of those unique abilities that I found in the stats menu because not a second later the door busted open and in walked two people a woman and a man. The man who I assumed was Inoichi Yamanaka had long blond hair which he wore in a pony tail and the same eyes as Ino. He wore a green flak jacket and black pants. The outfit was the same as the one Kakashi wore in the series. The woman which was probably Inoichi's wife brown hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes who again had no pupils she wore a green dress with some weird gem on it. They came closer to me and Ino. The woman picked the crying munchkin up and started cooing to her softly in response to which Ino stopped crying and fell asleep. While that was happening Inoichi picked me up and said.

''_I am glad you finally woke up Kukiko-chan , you have been asleep for the last 2 days and had us quit worried.'' _And whit that my newborn body decided it needed to take a shit. Let me tell you not being able to control your own body sucks. So I immediately did what any baby would do and started crying and flailing my limbs aimlessly. It was kind of strange how Inoichi did not panic at all and immediately changed my dippers, fed me with some yucky green baby food and started and started talking rocking me softly in his arms. I felt happy with all the conclusions I came to today and let myself fall asleep.

The first 7 months with the Yamanaka's became a routine for me. Wake up, wake Ino thats leeping beside me up, start crying, get fed, get a dipper change, get placed in on the ground with toys, pretend to be interested in boring uninteresting toys and play with Ino and then sleep. I made a couple of discoveries in those months as well. First of all by crawling around and trying to stand up only to fall on my ass I earned 3 points in Strength, Agility 4 in Resilience and 2 in Willpower, Vitality and Perception. Also I found out that Ino is 3 months older then me. Second my name in the stats window changed from Kukiko ******** to Kukiko Yamanaka which I assumed means that they had adopted me. That and they kept trying to make me say mama and papa. Oh also my new mother's name is Ayame. It seemed that I had inherited my mother's light blue colored hair.

Ino spoke her first word when she was 8 months old and her first word was an innocent moma. Which brings me to the story of my first word. It was a little bit after Ino first spoke and I was trying to on my feet and start walking which seemed to only end in me falling on my ass and crying from the pain. Let me tell you falling on your ass when you are still a baby is no joke it hurts. So after 16 times of me falling on my ass I uttered my first word which was ''FUCK''. Then I heard glass break and I turned around to see that Ayame had dropped the bottle with milk and was starring with wide eyes right at me. I had to act fast so I giggled innocently and spake again this time I said mama. That snapped her out of her thoughts and she picked me up with a smile. ''_Ah my little genius baby girl 5 month old and already saying her first word'' _She said and then placed me in my crib alongside Ino. Though I could still faintly hear her screaming at Inoichi about her baby daughter's first word which made an evil smile appear on my lips and then I fell asleep ofcourse stupid baby body.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Chapter 2. After this point the story is going to get heavier on the rpg elements.<strong>


End file.
